Clan Wars
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: Two clans, a long war, Netto has the power to stop it, and it will be on the Blood Moon.Will have a sequel if others want it. Finished.
1. The War

Don't own Rockman.

I've gotten better in writing.

Please read and review.

* * *

**The War**

2000 years ago 

"_Roar, take that." _

"_Ha, you missed- ow."_

"_This war has gone on for a while, huh; well it well soon be over!" _

"_That's right, it will be over for you!"_

"_Oh, but I believe it is the end for you" _

This war has gone on for a 200 years between the Pures, and Demons.

The Pures are a group of people who are part animal and part human, but more human.

The Demons are a group of people who are part animal, and part human, but more animal.

These clans don't get along and they always fight, but soon, there will be an uneasy short peace...

"_This battle will soon be over"_ Cried the Pure leader.

"_Yes, and the final blow will be mine!" _Roared the Demon leader.

"_No it won't" _Raged the Pure leader.

The two leaders made their attack...

"_Ahh," _The Pure leader cried.

"_Ahhrr"_ The Demon leader roared.

"_It seems we are too old" _Murmured the Demon leader.

"_So it may seem, so I will return with an heir"_ Murmured The Pure Leader.

"_With what- no" _The Demon leader gasped.

With that, both leaders disappeared without a trace; to look for the chosen one, the one they called The Hybrid.

Present 

"Achoo!" Netto sneezed (1)

"You have a cold?" Spirit Wolf said. (Wolf for short) (2)

"No." Netto replied.

"You sure?" Rockman said.

"Yes." Netto replied.

"Oh, well, let's hurry up to the meeting." Wolf said.

After that, they arrived at the meeting. They talked and talked and Netto almost fell asleep and now it's close to the end.

"Now, Wolf, Laika, Enzan, and Netto need to go to an ancient temple found in an underground cave to check out the abnormals that has been happening. Wake up tomorrow morning at 7 and meet up at the airport, and don't be late."

And Netto's dad stared right at Netto.

The next day came and it turned out good, except Wolf had to cannon ball on Netto to wake him up.

The group arrived at the cave, and were met up by the scientist there, he let them in on some information, then the trio entered the cave.

"Wow, it's dark in here." Netto said.

"Well, of course it is, you expect it to be bright in here" Enzan said.

And after that, it grew very bright in the cave.

"Yes" Netto snickered.

"..." Laika stayed silent.

Soon, they came to a large statue. The group split up and looked around. Then Netto walked right up to the statue and looked into it's eyes, by mistake and started to cry out in pain.

"Ahh!" Netto cried

The group cried "What's wrong?"

Then the was a type of earthquake that rumbled the whole cave and the whole cave went dark. Then it got bright again and before them, the statue had come to life. It said "I found you."

* * *

(1) In Japan, when someone sneezes, it means someone is talking about them from far away. 

(2)Spirit Wolf is my own character. I have a bio, but it needs to be revised. You may read to find out.

Will update if there are people who want to read. That means you need to review.


	2. Confronting

Someone has asked for an update.

* * *

**Confronting**

_Recap:_ _Then there was a type of earthquake that rumbled the whole cave and the whole cave went dark. Then it got bright again and before them, the statue had come to life. It said "I found you."_

"Grrrr." Wolf growled.

"Humans, I am known as-" 'The statue' said before being cut short.

"The Demon leader known as Rip Claw" Siad Wolf.

"Grrrr, it's not nice to cut in underling, now, hand over the hybrid." Rip Claw growled in response.

Wolf looked back at Netto who was still crying out in pain and said "I rather not."

Then she turned into a demon sized wolf (the size of a tiger, except bigger.), then bit Netto.

"Why did you do that!?" Enzan yelled.

"I injected some sleeping material into him to calm him down" Wolf said.

"Well, now that's taken care of, lets see something about the demon." Laika said.

"So, you have the powers of the Demon? Well why are you betraying!?" Rip Claw roared.

"I am not betraying, I am keeping peace." Wolf said.

After she said that, Wolf turned into a large werewolf, picked up Laika, Enzan, and Netto, then left at top speeds.

That made Rip Claw unhappy, and he started to roar. After that, Rip Claw looked and sniffed around, but he could not catch a trace of them, so he disappeared, but he destroyed the cave first.

And unaware to him, someone was watching.

"Interesting, who knew a child was The Hybrid." ???? said.

After that???? left.

* * *

Well, this my next chapter.

The next chapter is called The Explanation. Where you will get an explanation, and find out who ???? is.


	3. The Explanation

I know I haven't updated, but since no one reviewed, I thought know one cared, but a review proved to me other wise.

* * *

**The Explanation**

An hour later, at NS Headquarters (1)

After the group narrowly escaped the clutches of Rip Claw, Enzan and Laika were yelling many questions, and well, Netto was unconscious.

"Who is this Rip Claw!?" Yelled Enzan.

"How do you know about him!?" Laika yelled.

Then, out of no where, both the yelling net saviors were wacked on the head.

"Ow!" They both yelled.

And the person again wacked them on the head.

"Would you stop yelling, it's giving me a headache, and Spirit Wolf doesn't like too many questions." The person said.

Both Laika and Enzan looked behind them, what they saw was Netto, except there were some kind of wolf ears on his head, and an arrowed tail behind him. (2)

"Hmm, it seems I was a little late in stopping the process." Wolf said

"Ya think!" Netto said.

Both Enzan and Laika stared in awe, confusion, anger, and amusement. Netto's appearance looked funny, but it also confused them as to why he had those, but wasn't questioning. Now Netto could tolerate the confusion part, but he would not do so for the amusement.

So, Netto brought up his new set of claws into the light and they glinted in the light Then he flexed them and then brought them down at light speed. Now when that happened, Enzan was holding a pen that was all in one piece, well was in one piece until it was cut up by Netto.

This show that those claws were indeed sharp, and Netto can use them. Both humans (3) gulped and waited for an explanation.

"Now, you may see a little changes" Wolf said.

"A little!" Netto cried.

"Yesh." Wolf growled.

"Now, as you saw, Netto started to cry out in pain, and now, he looks like this." Wolf said.

"That was the process of morph. It is painful, but it gives both good and bad rewards if you're on the Demon side. The good reward is that you get enormous strength, ability to become natural energy, one type of elemental power (depending on personality) and abilities of the animal you are." Wolf said.

"Now the bad rewards are that, the form is hideous, low control on the powers, thirst for blood (from either friend or foe), and the use of power draws life force, not physical energy." Wolf said

"Wait a minute, if the form of a Demon is hideous, then why does Netto look cut- um, I mean like this" Laika said this as Netto glared at him.

"Well, that I don't know" Wolf said.

"Then what does a Demon look like?" Enzan said.

Netto and Wolf exchanged glances, then they smirked.

"Okay, if you say so" Wolf said, and while she said that, Netto covered his eyes with his headband.

Then Wolf change from her demon form (4) to the clan Demon form. Both net saviors stared...

..."AHHHHHHHH!" After what seemed like ten minutes of yelling, wolf turned into the form of a pup wolf, and jumped on Netto's head. Netto took off his headband and said.

"You shouldn't have asked."

* * *

1. Remember, Wolf can teleport from place to place. 

2. Those who have seen Beast season, the tail looks just like Gregia Rockman's tail, except it's a lighter shade of blue.

3. Netto is no longer a human, and Wolf was never a human.

4. Lower case demon means just a normal demon, but upper case Demon, means the clan Demon.

Also, don't forget to review.

Next chapter is called 'The Attack'.


	4. The Attack

Me: I was busy so it took a while to type all of this, so those who like to read this, enjoy.

Oh, and I did say I was going to tell you who ???? in chapter three, but I decided against that. You will find out in this chapter.

????: Well it's about time you tell them who I am.

Me: Whoa! Where did you come from?

????: I teleported here.

Me: Oh, well okay.

* * *

The Attack

Right after Netto did that, there was a large explosion.

"Whoa! What happened?" Enzan said.

"There's an attack on the outside of HQ." Blues replied. (1)

"Who's attacking" Laika asked.

" No one knows, the attacker seems to have a cloaking ability." Searchman said. (1)

" Netto, Wolf, why are you acting so calm!?" Rockman cried out. (1)

"Because, I already have a clue as to who it is." Both Netto and Wolf said in unison.

After that, the group went outside.

"Mejin-san, dimensonal area." Laika said. (2)

"No need for formalities." Mejin said.

Then a dimensonal area appeared over the are, but as soon as it came, there was an explosion and the dimensonal area disappeared.

Then, an angel like hybrid appeared. He then shot goo like substance at Wolf's muzzle.

"Why did you do that?" Rockman yelled.

"So that I will not be interupted. Now I am-" ???? Said before being cut off.

"The Pure Leader named Angelous, but would rather be called Angel." Netto said. (3)

"Humph, it's rude to interupt." Angel said.

Both Laika, Enzan, Blues and Searchman jaws dropped. How could Netto know this. (4)

After that, Wolf got the goo off and said:

"So, you were the presence I detected in the cave."

"Yes, now where is The Hybrid?" Angel said.

After he said that, he looked at Netto.

"Oh, a child is The Hybrid?" Angel said.

"Yes, but you will not have him." Wolf spat out.

While she said that, she and the two NetOps stood portectively in front of Netto.

"Oh, what can you humans, and a traitor do." Angel said.(5)

With that, there was a strong gust of wind, and it blew the trio away. Leaving Netto in his wake.

"Now, child, come with me, and I will teach you how to control your Hybrid powers." Angel said.

"I don't need a teacher." Netto spat out.

"Now what can a mere chi-" Angel said before he was thrown back with claws at his neck.

He looked up to see Netto, growling.

" No Netto, you baka!" Wolf said. (6)

But it was too late, Angel grabbed Netto's neck and started to electrify him.

"Arrrhhhhggggg!!!!!!" Netto cried out in pain before passing out.

"Now, ishall take The Hybrid with me and g-" Angel said before being tackled.

"**No you shall not!**" Rip Claw roared.

With that comment, Netto was left on the ground, uncousious and the two clan leaders begining there fight, but before they could even get 30 seconds of fighting, Wolf interupted and grabbed both leaders and threw them through different portals.

After that, Wolf went to tend to Netto's wounds. ( And the rest of the gangs' wounds.)

* * *

1. I forgot to include the navis, so I added them.

2. I thought that comment was funny.

3. I remember that name from a tv show. So, I don't own this name, the maker does. Also, the name suits this character.

4. I left out Rockman because he knows. This will be explained in a later chapter.

5. Wolf's 'betrayal' will be explained in a later chapter.

6. Baka means idiot in jappenese. I just wanted to use this word.

Finished on midnight, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

My new year gift to you.

Uplaoded around midnight.


	5. Beast Powers

In this chapter, you will read about some of the powers Netto has.

Also, you will learn the Beast Language. (Some thing I made myself)

Enjoy this chapter.

Also, if you want pairings, review and put which ones. I'll try to squeeze that in if I ever get anymore reviews.

* * *

**Rtsaeb Rsrewop _(Beast Powers)_**

**Enzans P.O.V.**

_"Netto, you shouldn't do that"_

That's what I heard when I started to come around.

I also felt some weight come onto my chest.

I opened my eyes to stare into golden orbs.

I sat up quickly in surprise, but unfortunately, the thing that was on my chest flew off and landed on Laika.

Bad that happened at a bad time and Laika had woken up to the added weight. He stared for awhile until his senses finally came to him. He screamed and sat up straight, catapulting the poor fuzz ball right into the wall, well, what would have been the wall if Wolf hadn't blocked with what looked like a angel wing. (1)

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I told you that you shouldn't have done that." Wolf said.

"Wolf's right, Laika and Enzan were surprised." Rockman said.

Laika and Enzan stared for a while at what looked like a wolf pup. Then they asked:

"Where's Netto?"

"Well he's right here." Wolf said.

As she said that, she picked up the dazed wolf pup by the scruff of the neck.

"That's just a wolf pup." Blues said.

"I agree with Blues." Searchman said.

The both the net navis asked Rockman:

"Don't you agree Rockman?"

"Well..., um" Rockman stuttered.

While Rockman was having a 'talk' with the other navis, the pup and Wolf were having a talk of their own. Well, in a weird language that Laika and Enzan couoldn't understand.

"_Rouy rdluohs regnahc rkcab_." (2)

(You should change back.)

_"Ri rt'nod rtnaw rot._"

(I don't want to)

_"Rer'uoy rkaew rni rtaht rmrof"_

(You're weak in that form)

_"Ros?"_

(So?)

_"Ruoy rdluoc reb rderutpac."_

(You could be captured.)

_"..."_

_"Rhikari." _(3)

(Hikari)

Then the pup started to glow, the light was so bright that Enzan and Laika had to cover their eyes.

After the light stopped, wolf eared Netto was standing in the place of the wolf.

Everyone other than Wolf and Rockman were surprised.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Blues asked.

"Well.." Rockman said.

"It's okay" Netto said.

"Okay, what?" Searchman said.

"Me and Netto have a link to Wolf's memory. We got it after we achieved soul unison with Wolf in crossfusion." Rockman said. (4)

"So, we found out everything." Netto finished.

"Oh, but that doesn't explain how you turned into a wolf, and what that language was?" Enzan said.

"It's called Beast Language.The clans used this language." Wolf said.

"Also, you heard Angel call Netto The Hybrid. That means that Netto has powers of both clans. You will be introduce later, because the Blood Moon is near." Wolf said.

"What's the Blood Moon?" Laika said.

"You'll find out in due time, now you need to rest." Wolf said as she sat down.

Both Laika and Enzan layed back down in the bed that they were in. (5)

After they layed down, Netto became a wolf pup again and jumped into Wolf's lap. He then went to sleep. While he was slepping, Wolf stroked his fur, then rubbed his ears. Soon, everyone fell asleep.

**Else where 1**

"Hmph, that traitor"

**Else where 2**

"Grrr. I will get my revenge."

**Together**

_**"But soon, I will have The Hybrid."

* * *

**_

1. Wolf has been called a traitor, so she is connected to both clans.

2. Basically, it's the word spelled backwards and a 'R' added to the begining.

3. I used 'Hikari' because Netto spelled backwards is 'Otten' . If you add 'R', it spells 'Rotten'. Also, when you speak another language, you say the name as it is.

4. Since it's my fanfiction, I decided to add that to make explaining easier.

5. I forgot to say where they were.

End of this chapter.

Hoped you liked it.

Please review, say anything you want.

Next chapter: Practice Makes Perfect


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

I will try to update every 2 or 3 days for those who want to read.

One reason is so that no one will have to wait long.

Second, I want to quickly finish it to write up another fisction.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Practice Makes Perfect**

(The next day after the group rested.)

"Okay, time to train." Wolf said.

"Train for what?" Enzan said.

"Well train Netto on how to use all his powers, of course." Wolf replied.

"Well doesn't Netto know how to use them?" Laika said.

"No." Wolf said.

"Then how did Netto take down Angel?" Enzan asked.

"That was based on Netto's fighting skills, so that tackle included no powers, unless he changed into a wolf." Wolf answered.

"Yeah, right, a wolf pup could take down a man sized enemy." Laika said.

Now, this made Netto angry so, he started to glow, and he changed into a wolf pup.

"See." Laika said.

But Netto did not stop there, he glowedagain and met Laika right in the eye.

"Um, I take back what I said." Laika murmured.

For Netto had grown to the height of laika in a wolf form.

"I forgot to mention 'demon'. He could have tackled Angel in that form." Wolf said.

" Now, on to training." Wolf said.

Then wolf led, or should I say teleported the group to the training island. (1)

There were already dummis and targets set up.

"Now. first off, we will start training on your element." Wolf said.

"Now, concentate on that one dummy right there." Wolf said.

"Heh, like Netto can ever concentrate." Enzan said.

Netto got angry at that comment. Then:

"Does anyone smell smoke?" Laika asked.

"..."

Then,

"Ah, I on fire!" Enzan yelled.

Soon, after ten minutes, Enzan's head fire was put out.

"Well, that is not what I expected." Wolf said.

"That's what I'd say." Enzan said.

"Well at least it only burned your black hair!" Netto yelled.

"So!" Enzan yelled back.

"Netto's right, Enzan." Laika said while looking at Enzan's black, burnt hair.

"At least we know what element Netto has." Laika said.

"Not exactly" Wolf said.

"You see, one cannot use their element with their emotion, especially anger." Wolf said.

"Well, then what is Netto's element exactly?" Enzan asked.

"Hm, I have an idea." Wolf said.

Soon, after the few 'tests', Wolf had a list of the elements and what triggers them.

Test: Scare

Shock:Electriciy

Test: Drama Movie

Saddness:Water

Test: Curry

Happiness:Wind

Test: Enzan

Anger:Fire

Test: Nothing

Free Will:Light

Test: Concetration

Content:Earth

Test: Cold Shoulder

Cold Shoulder:Ice (2)

Test:

- - - -:Darkness (3)

"There, here's the list of elements and what triggers them." Wolf said.

Then she handed the list to Enzan and Laika.

"You're missing darkness." Laika said.

Netto and Wolf exchanged glances. THen Wolf spoke up.

"It's best not to learn, or use that element."

"Why not?" Enzan said.

"Using that element will corrupt the soul." Wolf said.

There was silence for awhile. Then Wolf spoke up.

"Will, now you are officially done with training, Netto."

Both Enzan and Laika said "Huh?"

"Basically, those tests were his training. If he can control his elements using his memories, then he has no need for training." Wolf said.

"Well at least it didn't take too long." Netto said.

Both Enzan and Laika yelled "It's night already!"

"Also, it's dark out." Wolf finished,

"Don't worry, Wolf can teleport us home." Netto said.

"But we can't see, there aren't any lights." Searchman said.

"Actually, me and Netto can see, not you guys." Wolf said.

"Any way, I'll use my light power" Netto said.

Then there was a bright light in Netto's hand. After they grouped together, the went home, unaware that a pair of red eyes were watching.

* * *

1. Those of you who saw the beast season, in the first episode, Enzan, Laika, and Netto were doing a practice session on the island. 

2. Couldn't think of a word for that.

3. Those four dashes actually spell a word. You'll find out what triggers it in the final chapter, coming soon.

Hoped you liked this chapter.

Please review. Say anything you want.

Next chapter: Kidnapped


	7. Kidnapped

This is chapter is actually close to the end.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Kidnapped**

**Hikari Residence 12:00 AM**

Netto's Dream P.O.V.

I was runing from something, I couldn't tell what.

It kept saying "Join us."

This 'thing' felt dangerous. So I kept running.

Every time I kept running, the 'thing' kept getting closer.

I kept running untill I tripped.

The 'thing' then showed itself. It was a shadow.

It loomed over meand then engulfed me.

I screamed.

End P.O.V.

Netto woke up, he was in his room, and his face was full of sweat. Good thing Wolf wasn't sleeping with him, and Rockman was sleeping.

Netto decided to go for a walk, so he got changed and left.

Netto decided not to bother Rockman, so he left him. (A/N: Remember the dream)

Netto started walking down his street. The cool night air felt really good to him. While Netto was in his thoughts, he didn't notice his shadow flicker for a moment.

After a while, Netto stopped walking. He finally noticed that he ended in a alley. So he exited the alley, ready to go home.

**Back at Hikati Residence Front Door**

Wolf's P.O.V.

_Hmm, I thought I felt a presence for a moment. Oh well, better get back to Netto's room._

When Wolf got to Netto's room, she was shocked, but more nervous. Where was Netto she thought.

Then, the presence she felt before was back. She hurried outside to try to find Netto.

_I hope I'm not too late._

Back to Netto

"Oh great, I lost." Netto said.

"Oh well, at least it's not dark out here." Betto mumbled.

Then, suddenly all the street lights started to burst.

"Uh oh." Netto said.

The street turned pitch black after all the lights went out.

Then Netto heard a voice that said "Join us."

This seemed so fimiliar, but Netto didn't stay to figure out.

Netto kept running as fast as his feet could carry him, but the voice kept getting stronger and the presence that seemed to follow him also kept getting stronger.

Netto thought he had been running forever, but it wasn't. Soon after a while there was a bump in the road.

Unfortunatly, Netto did not see the bump in the way, so he tripped.

The presence Netto felt was so strong it felt as if gravity was pushing on him 100 times greater.

Then, out of the darkness came a shadow, it loomed over him then engulfed him.

This was really painful and Netto tried to scream, but he couldn't, soon he fell unconsious.

Wolf's P.O.V.

Soon I arrived, but it seemed I was a little too late. There was Netto and then, he was gone in a shadow. I tried to grab for him, but was blown back by a blast.

Then I was electricuted. I screamed and darkness took me. All I held before I blacked out was "I finally have The Hybrid."

**End Of Chapter?**

**NOPE**

**Part II** (1)

Netto's P.O.V.

I woke up to darkness all around me, and a awful smell was also around me.

I tried to move my arm to cover the smell, but I couldn't move it. What held my arm was what seemed like, A SHADOW!

I then tried to move my legs, but the were also restrained by shadows. I then tried to move my head, but couldn't, it seems the same shadow held my neck also. Then I heard a voice from the shadows.

End P.O.V.

"Ahh, it seems the pup is awake." ???? said.

Then ???? stepped out of the shadows. It was none other than Rip Claw.

Netto started growling. "Grrrrrr."

"Oh, don't be so vicious, soon you will look fit to fit in with the Demon Clan." Rip Claw said.

"I don't want to" Netto spat out.

"Aww, would you rather be with the Pures." Rip Claw purred. (A/N: If he could purr.)

"No." Netto spat out.

"Oh, then which side do you choose?" Rip Claw said.

"Niether" Netto said.

"Oh, but you need to choose." Rip Claw said.

"I'd rather not." Netto said.

Then he tried again to struggle free. Of course Rip Claw saw this and said

"Oh, you can't break free from my shadows. They are as strong as me, and grow in strength with me, just like your shadows will."

"Who said I was going to use any of the clan powers espesially your clan." Netto said.

"Oh, but I think I can persuade you." Rip Claw said as he bared his fangs.

Then Rip Claw neared Netto. Netto knew what was about o happen, so he pulled at his restraints, but to no avail. Then Rip Claw grabbed hold of Netto's head and made him stare directly at his eyes.

Netto's body froze, he couldn't move. Then, the shadow unwined from his neck. Leaving his flesh exposed. Then Rip Claw adjusted his jaws over the vulnerable flesh.

Then he sunk his fangs into Netto's flesh.

All those who where outside with the wind blowing in their face, would hear a painful scream scream with it.

* * *

1.I had a lot of free time

Oh my god, what did I do to Netto. Oh well, hope you enjoyed.

Man it took a while to write this.

Oh well, please review.


	8. Friend or Foe

Okay, this is I think the 3rd to last chapter.

Soon this will end, and I get reviews saying yes for a sequel, then I will post one.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Friend, or Foe**

7:00 AM Enzan's P.O.V.

Hmm, someone gave me a call saynig there was a scream, guess it was just a prank.

But before I could leave, I heard a groan. I turned the corner and saw Spirit Wolf.

She was unconsious, so I went to her and when I tried to pick her up, she logged out.

What was left was a PET.

"Huh, why would Spirit have a PET?" I wondered. (1)

But before I could wonder any more, I had to bring Spirit to Dr. Hikari.

End of P.O.V.

**Dr. Hikari's Lab**

"Dr. Hikari, is Spirit going to be okay?" Enzan asked.

"I don't know, the repair program isn't working." Dr. Hikari asked.

"Why is that?" Enzan asked

"I don't know." Dr. Hikari asked.

Wolf's P.O.V.

_"Dr. Hikari, is Spirit going to be okay?" Enzan asked._

_"I don't know, the repair program isn't working." Dr. Hikari asked._

_"Why is that?" Enzan asked_

_"I don't know." Dr. Hikari asked._

That is what I heard when I started to come to.

Then I decided to answer that question when all my senses came back to me.

End of P.O.V.

"That is because I am no ordinary navi that does not rely on technology." Wolf said.

Then both Enzan and Dr. Hikari jumped. They looked from Wolf, then to the screen.

"How did you get out here?" Enzan asked.

"I'm a wolf, it's what I do." Wolf said.

"Wolf, you need to rest." Dr. Hikari said.

"Don't need to, I have a way of resting without sleeping." Wolf said.

Then after she said that, wings sprouted from her back and she started to glow. All her injuries started to heal. After a while, her wounds were healed.

"Well that just started a chain of questions." Laika said.

Both all the other people in the room, except Wolf, jumped.

"Laika, why are you here?" Enzan asked.

"Dr. Hikari asked me to come." Laika said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Enzan." Dr. Hikari said.

"Well, now that all the jumping is over, let's get to the point to where Netto is." Laika said.

Then everyone turned to Wolf. She logged into the PET that Enzan found. Then she brought up a video of what happened the night before.

After that, everyone frowned. They just found out that Netto was kidnapped by a shadow.

"Actually, make that Rip Claw." Wolf murmured.

"Why is that?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Only the Demon clan is able to use shadows to do their bidding., and only Rip Claw's shadow is that strong." Wolf said.

"At least we know who kidnapped Netto." Enzan said.

"But we don't know where their hideout is." Laika said.

"Not exactly." Wolf said.

All three humans said "Wha?"

"I know where the hideout is!" Wolf yelled out loud.

Then they all said "Oh."

After that "oh", Wolf's PET beeped.

Wolf brought up the video feed. It was Rockman.

"Wolf, where is Netto?" Rockman asked.

There was silence all around.Then Wolf spoke up.

"He was kidnapped."

Too bad Wolf didn't expect a video feed from Meiru, and she heard everything. (2)

"What, when did this happen?" Meiru cried out.

"Calm down, just come down here and Wolf will explain everything." Dr. Hikari said.

A vein popped up on Wolf's head after he said that. She started to growl.

After a while, Meiru arrived and Wolf had to explain the whole sequence again, which annoyed her.

After the explanation was done, Meiru spoke up.

"So Netto was kidnapped by someone called Rip Claw."

"Yup." Wolf said.

"Well, now that that's settled, we can get ready to get Netto back." Dr. Hikari said.

"No need to, he has arrived with Rip Claw." Wolf said.

"What do you me-" Laika said before being cut off by a loud explosion.

"He's HERE." Wolf said with emphasis.

Then the group went outside, and just as Wolf had said it, Rip Claw was here, with some sort of wolf beast next to him.

"Why are you here?" Enzan asked.

"Oh, what a nice way to greet your friend." Rip Claw said.

"What do you mean?" Meiru said.

"It means that Rip Claw has finished the morphing proccess on Netto." Wolf said bitterly.

"Ahh, so it seems." Rip Claw said.

Then the Demonsized Netto lunged at Meiru, but Wolf knocked her out of the way and took the full blow. (I will be calling Demonsized Netto D-Netto and Puresized Netto P-Netto.)

D-Netto jumped back after his attack, and the group could now see that his eye were blood red, not chocolate brown.

D-Netto attacked again, but with his shadow.

"Hm, playing hard ball huh, well two can play at that game." Wolf said.

Wolf then started glowing and a black veil covered her, Laika and Enzan knew what this meant, some they screamed and covered their eyes.

Both the other two were wondering why they did that, until Wolf stopped glowing. They also screamed.

All the Demonsized characters all had veins popping out, and they all yelled (except Netto) "It's not that bad!"

Then after that, Wolf used her shadow to counter Netto's.

Then Rip Claw started to speak, and Wolf understood and she tried to run to portect the group, but Rip Claw interfeared.

D-Netto lunged at Enzan who still had his eyes covered and opened his jaws. Meiru, who had heared, and somewhat understood the language Rip Claw spoke opened her eyes and saw what was going to happen.

She did not let it happen because she jumped right in front on Enzan.

Everybody could hear tearing flesh (eww) and opened their eyes. There, in front of them was Meiru dripping with blood and D-Netto's jaw on her.

Meiru started speaking.

"Netto...please...return to...your normal...self." (3)

Then, after hearing those words, D-Netto's eyes turned chocolate brown again. Then he spoke.

"Meiru, what are you doing, what am I doing?"

Then, out of no where, a voice said.

"You were on the Demon side, attacked your friends, and now you will jion the Pures."

After that, glinting feathers shot out of the sky and hit Netto.

Netto screamed as a light engulfed him and after the light dissapeared, there was Netto, but with some changes.

Those changes were angel wings, wolf ears, wolf tail, and what was disturbibg was that Netto's eyes were now blank and shadowy.

Meiru yelled "Why did you do that!?"

"I did that to purify him." Angel said.

"No you didn't, all you did was cause Netto pain." Wolf said.

"And steal The Hybrid from me." Rip Claw added.

"Humph, I won't stand for this, Hybrid, eliminate that traitor and that foul beast." Angel said.

"As you wish my master." P-Netto said without emotion.

He then charged at both the Demons, and both Demons separated, but unfortunatly, P-Netto went after Wolf.

Everyone cried "Stop this Netto." But he would not listen.

Then Wolf had an idea, she chaged her appearance to mirror Meiru's bloody appearance. That stopped P-Netto right in his tracks.

Netto's eye's had color, then no color, then color again until he finally gained control.

Then, Wolf changed into her demon form (not Demon Clan form, demon) and bit Netto, injecting him with a type of anttidote. Netto went back to his normal appearence, but with blood on his neck, and wolf traits.

After that, Wolf moved quickly and sent them through different portals to get rid of them.

After that, Wolf went to Netto and Meiru, but they both passed out.

They all yelled "Nettto, Meiru!"

* * *

1. PET will be explained in next chapter.

2. My friend said there weren't enough girls, which is ironic because I am a girl.

3. Meiru has been bitten, so don't expect her not to feel pain.

Whoa, another long chapter, well long to me.

Please review.

Next chapter: You got some explaining to do.


	9. You Got Some Explianing to Do

Well, my last chapter was a heck of a load on me, but it's worth it.

That is because this is so close to the end.

2nd to last chapter.

Well enjoy, and please review.

* * *

**You Got Some Explaining to Do**

After the gang got Meiru and Netto to the labs' hospital wing

Many questions were thrown at Wolf.

Suddenly, all the question pitchers were whacked on the head.

They all yelled "Ow!"

Then Enzan said "What did you do that for?"

She answered "Because you were being annoying."

"But why did you hit me." Dr. Hikari asked, while rubbing his head.

This question just ticked her off. She then whacked him on the head.

"Ow, why did you hit me again?" Dr. Hikari said.

Then Laika and Enzan snickered.

Wolf heard that and she whacked them on the head.

They then said "Ow, what was that for?"

"One, you were annoying me, two, I already answered the question of why I was whacking, and three, it's not nice to laugh at someone in pain." This was Wolf's response.

"Now, for answering questions." Wolf said.

They were all about to ask a question all at the same time until Wolf spoke up.

"One at a time." Wolf said with emphasis.

Dr. Hikari started first. "Why do you have a PET?"

"Because me and Netto created it for me to stay in." Wolf responded.

Enzan did commented "I bet Wolf did all the work."

"You shouldn't say that when Netto is close by." Laika said.

"Why, he's out cold." Enzan said.

"Yeah, you're right, except that you have one slight error. Netto **was **out cold." A voice from behind said.

Then Enzan turned around, there was Netto standing right behind Enzan with his fangs bared.

"Oh, uh Netto, you're awake." Enzan said.

"Yeah, now who was the one who did most of the work?" Netto said.

"Netto was the one who did most of the work actually." Wolf said.

"Now, back to questions, oh and Netto, go wait for Meiru to wake up." Wolf said.

"Why didn't you tell Netto to rest?" Laika said.

"Because, as yo could see, Netto was up and about, that was because he has healing powers just like me." Wolf said.

"So he heals more faster than us." Enzan said.

"Correct, now back to questions." Wolf said.

Laika then spoke up "So, how come Netto was attacking us?"

"He was attacking us because he was either controlled or under a trance." Wolf said.

"What's the difference?" Dr. Hikari said while still looking at Wolf's PET.

"Hm, there is a big difference." Wolf said.

"What are those differences?" Laika said.

"Do you want to hear the Demons' way, or the Angels' way?" Wolf said.

They all said "Angel."

"I'm not surprised." Wolf said.

Then she went on with the differences.

"Pures' isn't as painful as the Demons' way, but it does do damage mentally because Netto was controlled, but he was aware of everything done and said. So he was in pain of hurting his friends. That is the way the Pures do it." Wolf said.

"Now the way the Demons' do it is a lot more painful, but it doesn't do any damage mentally because Netto wasn't aware of what he was doing. That's the way of the Demons'." Wolf said.

"How exactly do the Demons do it?" Searchman said. (1)

"Are you sure you want to know?" Rockman said.

"Yes." Blues said.

"Okay." Wolf said.

"The Demons do it in the most gruesome way possible. First they paralyze the body, then they make the neck as vulnerable as possible, then they ready their teeth. After, they bite the neck, but they don't stop at that. They don't let the 'victim' fall unconscious yet, they sink their teeth in as deep as possible, almost right to the bone. Then they inject a sort of venom into the 'victim'." Wolf said without emotion.(2)

All three humans looked like they were about to lose it.

"That's horrible,did Netto actually face that." Came a feminine voice from behind.

Everyone looked behind them. There was Meiru, except she had a few changes. Everyone, including Netto, but Wolf were confused. Then Netto spoke up.

"She was like this when I got back."

"What, why is everyone staring at me?" Meiru asked.

"Because, you have wolf ears and a tail." Roll yelled as loud from her PET.

"Ow, don't yell that loud." Meiru said back. (3)

True, Meiru had wolf ears and tail like Netto, except they were pink.

"Uh oh." Wolf said.

"What." Meiru said.

"Oh, it's nothing." Wolf said.

Oh, but it was something. And sparks were flying, literally.

All the computers were malfunctioning.

"What's happening?" Meiru said while trying to dodge sparks.

Just then, Laika, Enzan, Meiru, and Netto were sucked up into a black portal.

"What happened?" Dr. Hikari said.

"They were summoned. Now I need to go help them." Wolf said.

"How am I supposed to help you?" Dr. Hikari said.

Then Wolf took a feather from her wing, then threw it to Dr. Hikari. When it reached his hand, it turned into a chip. (A/N: It's battle chip.)

"Slot that into the PET and you can keep in touch." Wolf said.

Then Wolf opened up a portal and jumped through it.

Then Dr. Hikari slotted in the chip. A live view screen popped up.

It was showing swirling colors, then Dr. Hikari heard a voice.

"Can you hear me." Wolf said.

"Yes." Dr. Hikari said.

"Now, what happening?" Dr. Hikari said.

"The Blood Moon has arrived." Wolf said. (4)

All was silent.

* * *

1. I totally forgot about the navis.

2. It was too gruesome, so I had to do it over with other wording.

3. Wolves hear better and since Meiru has become part wolf, she can hear better.

4. Remember in chapter 5, I mentioned it.

Wow, that took a while to do this. Not as long as the last chapter, though.

Oh, well, the last chapter is next.

Angel:Finally!

Rip Claw: Yeah!

Me: Ahh! How did you get here?

Clan Leaders: Uh, teleporting?

Me: Uh, okay. Please review. And guys, GET OUT OF HERE!

Next Chapter: Blood Moon Battle


	10. Blood Moon Battle

The final chapter to this part.

Enjoy and please review.

Please tell me if you want a sequel.

* * *

**Blood Moon Battle**

**Somewhere in another dimension**

"Uhh, where are we?" Meiru said.

"I don't know, but lets ask our navis." Enzan said.

"There's a problem, our PETs don't work." Laika said.

"Then where are we?" Enzan said.

"We're in the Beast Realm." Netto said.

"The Beast wha?" Enzan asked.

"The Beast Realm." ???? said.

"Where we had our war 2000 years ago." ???? said.

"Who's there!" Laika said.

"Oh, you know us already." ???? said.

Then two people (or beasts) stepped out from the shadows.

The first to step out was Angel.

The other was Rip Claw.

"Hm, it seems that we summoned a little extra people." Angel said.

"Humph, what lousy summoning." Rip Claw said.

"It wasn't my lousy summoning, it was your's." Angel said.

"No it wasn't." Rip Claw yelled back.

"No, it was both your lousy summoning and arguing." Said a feminine voice in the shadows.

"Who dares insult a clan leader!" Both the leaders yelled.

Then Wolf stepped out of the shadows.

"Wolf!" Everyone yelled.

"Hm, the traitor has come for her punishment." Angel said.

"I'm no traitor." Wolf said.

"Hm, seems like it, oh well, back to our guests." Rip Claw said.

Then Wolf appeared right in front of the group.

"I don't think you want any of these guests." Wolf said.

"Oh, but I think I do." Angel said.

"Yes, and he's right next to that cute m-" Rip Claw said before getting hit on the head by a big bolder.

"It's not right to say unnecessary things." Wolf said.

"Yes, they are too young to know about the way." Angel said.

"Humph, it doesn't matter now." Rip Claw said.

"Now, I don't want the humans or the female, I just want The Hybrid." Angel said. (1)

"Hey, I want him." Rip Claw said.

"Well you can't have him." Wolf said.

"Ha, what can one traitor do?" Rip Claw said.

"Make that one hybrid, and four navis." Wolf said.

Then all the operators' navis appeared in front of their operators.

"So, those humans aren't protected, but that female might be able to protect herself a bit." Angel said.

"Hm, I think I can help them." Wolf said.

"Ha, what can you do?" Rip Claw said.

"Rip Claw, Angel, don't you recall who the guardian of the elemental beasts was?" Wolf said.

"No, but it's not you." Rip Claw said.

"You idiot, she is the guardian!" Angel yelled.

After he said that, Wolf sprouted wings and five orbs appeared in front of her.

Then she said to Laika, Enzan, and Meiru.

"Choose one that seems to come out at you."

Enzan choose the red orb. Beast of fire.

Laika choose the yellow orb. Beast of lightning.

Meiru choose the blue orb, Beast of water.

Suddenly the orbs glowed, then Laika, Enzan, and Meiru glowed their orbs' color.

When the glow stopped, their clothes had changed to the orbs' colors, and some animal attributes were added to them.

Enzan now had dragon like wings, claws, and eyes. He was wearing armor over the rest of his body. The armor's colors were a blazing fire red. His armor seemed thick, but it didn't seem heavy.

Laika had eagle wings, talons, and eyes. He was also wearing armor over the rest of his armor, except it looked thinner than Enzan's. The color of his armor was a bright lightning yellow.

Meiru's appearance didn't change much, but she had on a fur tunic. It was aqua blue and shimmered like water. (2)

After the glow, it seemed Netto had also glowed, and now he was wearing armor. His armor was shiny silver with a black fur cape to finish the armor.

The navis stared in awe.

Then everyone got into the fighting positions.

"Let the battle begin!" Rip Claw yelled.

"Actually, this is a war, and it was paused, so you can't say it begins." Wolf stated.

Rip Claw sweat dropped. Angel muttered "Idiot."

Then, red and yellow eyes appeared all around. Then, a blood-red moon appeared and shined some dark red light over the dark shadows.

There, beasts and humanoid like beasts appeared. Then they started to attack the opposing side.

But the clan leaders didn't attack each other, they went after Netto.

The navis tried to shoot them down, but they were knocked away.

Then the newly transformed humans and Meiru threw some elemental attacks at them.

The attacks seemed to have little affect. Soon, they were also knocked away and the leaders minions went after them.

Netto was left in their wake.

"Ah, he soon shall be mine" Angel said.

"Oh no, he will be mine." Rip Claw said.

They both lunged at him, but Netto's enhanced speed let him get out in time and let both leaders knock heads.

"Ha, I will belong to no one." Netto growled.

"Well, we'll see about that. I seem to recall that humans have a soft spot for the ones they love, and will do anything to protect them." Angel said.

Angel then turned his gaze towards Meiru. He then spoke to his minions.

"_Rkcatta!"_

(Attack!)

Everyone heard this, and surprisingly understood this. After their shock, they tried to get to Meiru, but they were blocked by the leaders' minions.(3)

Meiru was being ganged up on. She couldn't handle it.

Netto tried to go for her, but was blocked.

Netto could see that Meiru was getting beat up.

Then Meiru tripped and one beast held up its claws.

Netto tried desperately to save her but couldn't.

His fear was rising so high that a dark aura started to come out of him. (A/N:Remember those tests Netto had to take, Fear was the trigger)

Wolf saw this and tried to go to him, but was blocked by Rip Claw.

"What are you doing?" Wolf growled.

"I'm enjoying the scene, and waiting for the transformation to be completed. And that Angel fool is doing all my work." Rip Claw said with glee.

Then Wolf saw the dark aura get darker and soon, it covered Netto.

Angel was surprised by this, and told his minions to stop, but it was all too late.

The beast was already bringing down his claws, but it never pierced anything because a shadow had blocked.

When everyone got a closer view, it was a horrid beast. Angel looked from the beast then back to Netto, but Netto wasn't there.

"Ah, it seems the transformation was complete." Rip Claw said.

"Well, at least he's not under your command." Wolf said.

"No, but I can egg him on." Rip Claw said.

Then Rip Claw grabbed one of Angel's minions and cut it up. The smell of blood seemed to trigger something in the beast. The beast roared and looked around.

All of the Demon members and the leader lied on the ground, they seemed to be bowing.

"What are you doing." Angel said.

"Showing a sign of respect," Rip Claw said.

The beast then started to attack any living being it saw.

Wolf then ran right in front of it and said:

"Netto, calm down."

But the beast that was Netto didn't listen and kept attacking.

Then Netto saw Laika. Laika noticed this and said:

"Netto, get a hold of yourself. Don't you remember who I am?"

Netto either didn't care, or couldn't understand. So he just went charging after Laika.

Laika didn't take the hit, Wolf did. Everyone yelled "Wolf!"

"Ha, the traitor has taken the punishment." Rip Claw said.

"I am no traitor, I was meant to keep peace, that is why I had Pure and Demon powers." Wolf said.

Then Wolf turned to Meiru. Then she spoke.

"Meiru, you are the only one who can bring Netto back."

"But how can I? Netto is, like that." Meiru cried out.

"It's not what's on the outside, it's what's on the inside." Wolf said.

Netto didn't wait for any more talk and threw Wolf 50 feet away.

Then he went after Laika, Meiru just stood there, shaken by fear.

Then, at the split second, Meiru dove forward and took the blow.

"Hm, what does this scene remind me of?" Angel said.

Then Meiru spoke. "Netto, please come back."

The beast growled for a sec, then spoke since a while after the completion.

"Meiru."

"Hey, what happened?" Rip Claw asked.

"It seems Netto's fear has gone do." Wolf said.

Everyone jumped.

"I thought you were out cold." Enzan said.

"Never was, just stayed out of the scene." Wolf said.

"Well, enough with the chit chat, let's get that fear rising again, shall we." Rip Claw said.

He then ordered his minions to attack, but when he blinked, all his minions were out cold.

Then he gazed towards Netto. Netto was standing there, in his human like form, holding Meiru bridal style.

Then he spoke "You foul beasts, you made me into a monster, and that caused my friends to get hurt, and now you'll pay."

Netto disappeared, and appeared in front of Wolf.

"Take care of her, and I'll take care of them." Netto said with anger.

Then fiery wings sprouted from his back and Netto took off.

"Yes, he's using my pow-" Angel said before getting an upper cut to his jaw.

"Ha, ha!" Rip Claw laughed.

Then Rip Claw felt a stinging pain to his chest. He howled with pain.

"AHHHRRRROOO!"

"Humph, take that." Netto said.

While Netto was fighting, Wolf walked over to Enzan and Laika. She then spoke.

"It's best not to see this battle."

"Why not?" Enzan asked.

"Because, there is the Blood Moon right there." Wolf said as she pointed to the red moon.

"And this battle is called the Blood Moon Battle, why do you think it's called that? Wolf said.

"Because there will be blood?" Meiru asked.

"Yup." Wolf said.

So the group turned around.

The Fight

"Grrr, you die for your actions. But I'll start with Angel, for ordering his minions to attack Meiru." Netto said.

After, Netto sprouted silver wings and attacked Angel. His wings then turned sharp and then they wrapped around Netto. After that, the wings looked like a spear.

Netto then dove at Angel at top speed, and went through Angel. He screamed and then slumped to the ground, motionless.

"So, it's gonna be that way?" Rip Claw said.

Netto then turned into his Demon form. They clashed, and then Rip Claw faked a fall. Netto was off guard, so he was stabbed in the chest.

But this left Rip Claw unguarded, so Netto grew long claws, and pierced through Rip Claw's heart.

He then changed back into his human form and walked towards the group.

End

After a few minutes, the group could hear roars of pain.

The group turned around, there, Netto was standing there bloodied.

"Netto!" Meiru yelled.

"I'll help you." Meiru said.

She then went to Netto, then water appeared in her hands, she put the water on Netto's wounds. They started to heal.

"Ah, the powers of the water beast." Wolf said.

"Oh well, did you get that all Dr. Hikari?" Wolf said.

"Yes." Dr. Hikari said as a video feed came up.

"Well, let's get back." Wolf said as a portal opened up.

"Wait, what about the powers?" Enzan said.

"Don't worry, you can recall them at will." Wolf said.

The group did that, and they returned to normal. Then Wolf muttered something no one would hear.

"You never know, you might need them."

The group left through the portal. As they left, the bodies of the clan leaders faded away. Leaving only the symbols of clans.

As the bodied faded, a shadow swallowed them up.

**The End?

* * *

**

1.Meiru is no longer human.

2.A tunic is a armor that is not always made of metal.

3.Everyone now are part beast, so duh.

Wow, a real long one.

Review me if you want a sequel.


End file.
